


Viagra, The Great Equalizer

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [11]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Booth takes Viagra to help keep up with his partners... Sweets accidentally takes Viagra. Brennan is fine with the outcome.
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 73





	Viagra, The Great Equalizer

"Viagra? Why do you have Viagra?" Angela asked with a laugh, holding up the bottle.

It had fallen out of Booth's pocket when he had gotten up from her chair. She had snatched it and took a step back so he couldn't grab it.

"Will you be quiet. I don't need everyone knowing." He whispered to her loudly, trying to grab it back.

"Oh ho, no, you are going to have to answer me." She told him playfully, holding it away.

"Fine, I got them because... well I have two partners to keep up with and they both can almost wear me out. Sometimes a guy needs some help, ok?"

"That's actually kind of cute." The artist commented while handing the bottle back.

"Just don't tell anyone, ok? I haven't taken any yet and I might not even take them. I don't need anyone knowing."

"My lips are sealed. Just be careful, ok? Hodgins took one once and... well he couldn't get out of bed the next day." She smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind." He nodded before hurrying out.

Angela just continued smirking and went on with her day.

Booth was sitting in his office later, one of the small blue pills in between his fingers. He looked at it intently, like he was trying to figure out a suspect. He wasn't sure if he wanted to take it or not; he knew it could help him to satisfy both his partners, but he would be lying if he said it wasn't a bit of a hit to his ego.

The door to his office slammed open and startled him, causing him to drop the pill in shock. He looked up quickly and spread files over his desk to try to cover the pill wherever it went. Caroline was the opener of the door and she came right up to him.

"Seeley Booth, I have a job for you." She informed him. "You need to go to the Jeffersonian right now and tell those squints-"

"Yeah, ok, I'll help. Tell me about it on the way out." He nodded as he quickly got up.

He hurriedly grabbed his jacket before leading her out of the room. He didn't want to risk her finding the pill and he needed more time to think about if he was even going to take it, so he welcomed the excuse to leave. She was a bit confused but headed out with him, assuming he was just excited to get out of the office for a little bit.

"Booth, hey, where are you going?" Sweets asked as he came up, files on his arm.

"Caroline needs me for something, I'll be back later." Seeley assured him.

"Don't you want your coffee?" Lance asked, looking into his boyfriend's office and seeing a to go cup of coffee on his desk.

"Oh, uh, you can have it, it's all yours. See you later, Sweets. Have a good day." Booth told him before he got into the elevator.

Sweets shrugged and went to grab the coffee before continuing on with his day.

Sweets ended up at the Jeffersonian an hour later, bringing Brennan some lunch since he was sure she had forgotten to eat because she was in the middle of writing. He decided to stop in to Angela's office to see what she was up to. The artist was very excited about some new program she had written, he didn't really understand most of it but he let her talk since she was so proud.

He grew very warm and took a deep breath while fanning his collar. He glimpsed at Angela but she didn't seem to notice the heat. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. Angela noticed that and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just kind of warm in here."

"Warm? It's seventy in here." Angela informed him a bit confused.

She then had a thought and a smirk curled her lips.

"Have you seen Booth today?" She wondered.

"Yeah, well, briefly. He left with Caroline to help her with something and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh..." She was a but confused by that, but she was sure it wasn't a coincidence. "Did he give you anything?"

"No, well... kind of. He didn't want his coffee so I had it."

"Oooooh." She commented after a moment, thinking she understood what had happened.

She knew Booth would never give Sweets something without his consent, so an accident was the only thing that made sense.

"Yeah, you should go home now." She instructed.

"What? Why? I have more patients to see today." Lance informed her with a confused look scrunching his brows.

"Cancel, tell them you don't feel well and go home. Brennan is there already working on her book while Max is watching Christine and I'm sure Booth will be home soon."

Sweets didn't fully understand why she was acting so weird, but he did feel very warm and his stomach did feel off, so he figured taking a half day wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Ok, yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Angela." He smiled to her before heading out, unbuttoning his shirt some to help with the heat.

Angela waited for Sweets to be out of earshot before she called Booth.

"Yeah, Angela, what's up?" Seeley answered with a soft sigh.

"Hey Booth, have you seen Sweets today?"

"Uh, briefly, Caroline pulled me away." He told her, not really understanding why she was asking.

"Cool. How's it going with the blue pill situation?"

Seeley blushed and looked around even though he knew no one could hear her through the phone.

"I took one a minute ago. The bottle says it takes affect in about half and hour to forty five minutes. I'm getting off early since Max has Christine and Gretzky so I wanted to be prepared."

"Oh, you're gunna get a round or two in with Brennan before Sweets comes home?" Angela smirked.

"What did you call for, Angela?"

"Did you happen to lose a pill?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. Caroline came in when i was looking at one and i dropped it, i haven't been able to find it. How did you know?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you dropped it in the coffee you let Sweets have. He was just here and... just trust me, Booth, he had taken Viagra and was feeling the affects."

"Oh my god, fuck that's where it went. Is.. is he ok?" Seeley wondered, already getting up and grabbing hsi jacket.

"Yeah, I don't think he gets it yet. I told him to take a half day so he's already heading home. Have fun tonight, drink plenty of water and stretch beforehand." She instructed before hanging up.

Booth arrived home soon after, feeling the affects of his pill as well.

"Lance?" He called out as he quickly took his jacket off.

"In here." Temperance called from the living room.

Booth came into the room and saw Sweets laying on the couch, ice pack on his forehead as Temperance checked his pulse. Sweets looked over at him and gave him a small smile, though the worry could clearly be seen in his eyes.

"You're ok, I promise you'll be ok." Booth assured him as he went to them, already kicking off his shoes.

"His heart rate is elevated, he's running a slight fever, he's sweating, and his penis is engorged without sexual stimulation." Brennan explained to their boyfriend easily, writing something down in a small notepad.

"Because he took Viagra." Seeley explained.

"I didn't take Viagra, Seeley." Lance explained.

"You did accidentally. I got Viagra and I... I lost one and I'm pretty sure it ended up in the coffee I let you have. I did not mean to, I promise you, baby. It was an accident, but that's why you feel like this."

The two doctors looked at each other before nodding, it did make sense.

"Why did you get Viagra?" Sweets wondered as he slowly sat up, taking the ice pack off of his head.

"Well, you know, there are two of you and sometimes a guy needs some help, you know?" He asked shyly.

"No." Brennan shook her head honestly.

"Yeah, I get it, Booth. But neither of us are dissatisfied with your performance. You are a wonderful lover, Brawn." Lance smiled warmly at him.

"You both are." Brennan smiled. "I am incredibly lucky."

"We are too." Booth chuckled and nodded to Brennan.

"So did you take one too?" Sweets wondered.

"Uh, yeah, it was before I found out you had accidentally taken one." Seeley admitted.

"So you both took Viagra?" Temperance double checked.

"Yeah." The men said together.

"We should have sex." She informed them simply.

She continued when she got confused but not upset looks from them.

"We've talked about having another child and I'm ovulating, this seems like the perfect opportunity to try to conceive a child."

"So you want both of us to...?" Lance asked with a slight blush, not wanting to make assumptions but finding the idea kind of hot.

"Yes, I wish to have unprotected sex with both of you. There are several civilizations where the fathers to the children are never known, it has been proven to make all the men in the tribe take care of all of the children equally."

"So, you don't want to know who the father is?" Booth double checked.

"You will both be the father to our next child, just as you are for Christine." Temperance assured them easily.

"That's sweet." Lance smiled, reaching up to caress her cheek.

"Thank you. Now can we have sex?" She wondered happily.

"Yes please." The men chuckled together, both of them quickly yanking off their shirts.

The clothes were off in record time, quickly showing the two hard cocks. Brennan smiled and pulled Booth close.

"May I kiss you while Sweets kisses your neck?"

"Yes." The FBI agent smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Brennan kissed him passionately, pressing her naked body to his. They fit together like a gorgeous puzzle, his right thigh slipping between her legs as she hooked her right knee up to his hip. Lance pressed up against Booth's back, moaning softly when his cock pressed against the heated, muscular flesh of his boyfriend. He kissed along Booth's neck, letting his hands map out the wonderful lines of Seeley's body.

Temperance moaned as she ground down on Seeley's thigh, getting more worked up as she did so. Booth moaned as well, nipping at her bottom lip slightly before sucking over it. She smiled and bit him back happily, making him chuckle softly.

"Biting again?" Lance asked playfully, placing one of his own on Booth's pulse point.

"Always." Booth smirked, walking them back towards the couch.

Sweets shifted out of the way so Booth could lay back on the couch with Temperance straddling him. Lance knelt beside him and kept kissing all over Booth. Temperance ground down on Booth happily, feeling his hard member against her heated core. She moaned and bit his bottom lip, leading his hand down to her opening.

"I want you to finger me so I can take your cock inside me."

"I love how blunt you are, it is so sexy." Booth moaned, pressing one finger into his partner.

Brennan moaned and ground down on the finger immediately.

"May I kiss and bite your breasts?" Lance wondered, getting lost in staring at them.

"Yes please." She smiled.

Sweets happily shifted closer to her and began kissing her breasts. He covered every single inch of both her breasts in kiss before going back and nipping over everywhere he had just kissed.

"He is very thorough." Seeley panted softly, watching his boyfriend as he slipped another finger into Temperance and scissored them open.

"Very, it is appreciated." Temperance panted, grinding down on his fingers harder. "Add another, I am very eager to have you inside me."

The FBI agent smiled at that and eagerly pressed in a third finger. He thrust them into her faster, watching mesmerized as Sweets covered Temperance's breasts in small hickeys. They knew from experience that they would go away within a day, but it was still enjoyable to give and receive the small marks.

"Take me, Booth, I want you inside me." Temperance was soon moaning.

Booth could not deny her; he removed his fingers and slowly pressed in his shaft. They both gave a long moan and Sweets smiled, kissing both of their necks happily.

"Does it feel good?" He wondered of them happily.

"So good, so fucking good." Seeley panted.

"Incredible." Brennan moaned softly, letting her head fall back while grinding down on Booth.

She was getting used to him inside her so he could start thrusting. Soon she was ready and nodded her head. Booth happily began thrusting up into her as Temperance bounced on him harder.

"Wow." Sweets breathed out, watching them together.

He got lost in it as Seeley thrust up into their girlfriend and Brennan bounced on him. The need between the two of them was clear and very sexy to the profiler.

"You like what you see, gorgeous?" Brennan asked with a smile, bucking on Booth harder.

"Yes, you both are so sexy."

"Thank you, so are you. I love your pretty lips, all red and wet." Temperance smiled, leaning closer to him while caressing the side of his face. "I want to kiss them."

"Please do." Sweets breathed out, licking his lips idly.

The anthropologist tilted her head forward to lock their lips in a heated kiss. She pulled the younger male closer and deepened the kiss, taking charge of it easily. She let one hand tangle in his hair to pull as well as keep him there.

Sweets moaned out as his hair was pulled, shifting closer and kissing her just as deep as she was kissing him. His erection had been partially forgotten before, but now there was no forgetting it. He loved the rough treatment and was eager for whatever else his partners wanted to give him. He felt a strong hand slowly slide its way from his shoulders down his back. He knew where it was going and merely bowed his back in response.

He smiled at the soft moan the action got him, knowing Booth understood it as the consent it was. Two wet fingers lightly pressed to his hole before carefully pressing in. He moaned loudly into the kiss, settling his hands on Temperance's hips so he had something to hold on to.

Lance ground back on on the fingers eagerly and nipped at Brennan's bottom lip before sucking over it. Brennan smiled and yanked his hair harder as her pleasure mounted.

"I am going to cum." Booth moaned, thrusting his fingers in Sweets faster.

"Me as well." Brennan nodded.

It took only a few more thrusts before Temperance and Seeley came together. They moaned out in unison as they released with pleasure, Lance happily watching them while biting his lip.

"Put your fingers inside me too, Brains, I want to feel both of you inside me." Temperance smiled as she relaxed on Booth.

Lance smiled and happily added more lube to his fingers before pressing one inside of Brennan as well. Booth moaned softly at the feeling of the finger against his shaft as well as the warmth around him.

"You're still hard." The anthropologist smiled at her partner.

"Yeah, well I have good reason. Fuck you are so sexy." Booth moaned softly, letting his hands trail up her body.

"So are you, I am very excited to have you both inside me. You feel amazing on your own, and Sweets feels amazing on his own, so you two together should easily bring me to orgasm." She concluded easily.

"Glad to see you have it all figured out." Sweets smirked, kissing along her shoulder while adding in a second finger.

She moaned and made herself relax to be able to take it better. lightly scratching down Booth's chest. Booth caressed one breast in one hand while letting his other hand play with her nipple. Brennan bit her bottom lip at that, letting her hands play with his nipples as well.

"You two are sexy." Lance moaned, grinding against Brennan's thigh as he scissored his fingers open.

"Want to cum on my cock first before you fuck Bones?" Seeley wondered with a playful smile.

"Oh fuck yes." Lance moaned immediately.

"That does sound very arousing." Brennan nodded.

Sweets chuckled and began stroking himself quickly. He kept his fingers inside her, stretching her more as he stroked faster. He was already close so he wasn't surprised when he came in record time across Booth's shaft.

"I am stretched out, I want you inside me." Temperance smiled to him.

Sweets nodded excitedly as he pulled his fingers out. He added more lube to his shaft before situating himself behind her. He slowly pressed in and all three moaned.

"I don't think I'm going to last long." Seeley admitted, already feeling himself leaking inside Brennan once more.

"Me neither, the second one is always faster." Lance told him easily and nodded.

"Then thrust until you both cum inside me. We can lay in bed after." Brennan suggested with a warm smile.

The men chuckled, kissing each of her cheeks together before starting to thrust harder. The sounds of skin on skin mixed with moans to fill the large room with unmistakable pleasure.

"Just like that, don't stop, don't stop." Brennan moaned, bouncing harder and faster.

Her breasts moved with her movement, almost entrancing Booth with them. He was always attracted to her naked form, but right now it tapped into a primal part of him. Sweets saw the hungry look in Booth's eyes and smirked.

"Oh fuck baby, you feel so good around my cock." He moaned, gently nipping at her shoulder. "I also love feeling Brawn's cock against mine. I miss it inside me, but feeling it against me is enough." He smiled at his boyfriend.

Brennan noticed what was going on after a moment and she smiled as well.

"Me too, I feel so claimed with both of you inside me. I like being claimed by my partners, I love being marked inside and out as yours. I fucking love being yours, yours, yours." She moaned louder.

Seeley growled, holding one of Temperance's hips with one hand and Lance's with the other as he came hard. They both knew what it did to him when they indulged his possessive side.

The two smiled victoriously and got to work on their own orgasms. Lance bit and sucked a mark onto Temperance's shoulder while thrusting harder into her. He moved his hand around to rub her clit faster to try to bring her closer. Temperance shivered at that, toes curling as her breathing hitched.

"Yes, yes, please, yes... YES!" She screamed out and came as well, body shaking with pleasure.

That was all Sweets needed to cum. He held her close as he came inside her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Temperance and Lance laid on Booth as they came down from their orgasms.

Booth had to tap them to get up after awhile, feeling a bit squished under them. The three were tired and sore, but managed to trudge upstairs to their room. They collapsed together on the plush bed, Lance giving a soft groan happily.

"I love you both so much." He hummed, already started to fall asleep.

"I love you Brains, I love you, Bones." Seeley smiled, feeling himself slowly fall asleep as well.

"I love you two very much, I would like to do this again soon." Brennan smiled, relaxing back in bed.

The two men laughed softly but didn't say anything as they slipped into unconsciousness. The anthropologist smiled and grabbed her book to read while her partners slept.


End file.
